George Prufrock (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Jethro Prufrock (father); Martha Prufrock (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 189 lbs. | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, terrorist | Education = University graduate | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Baron; Neil Hansen | First = Punisher Annual Vol 1 3 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life George Prufrock is the son of a wealthy fanatical right-wing Libertarian named Jethro Prufrock. George (alongside his sister Martha) were trained physically and mentally by their father in an attempt to prepare them for the world. After graduating from university and despite wanting to be an actor, George became a scientist after being convinced to do so by his father who also got him a job at A.I.M.. While working at A.I.M., George was forced into stealing an experimental virus, the Progamma Virus, from a biotechnology lab, but in the middle of the robbery, was attacked by a guard, who he killed, though not before being exposed to some of the Virus during the fight with him. The Punisher Rapidly mutating due to exposure to the Virus, George, having become the Lifeform, encountered the Punisher at an A.I.M. base and battled him, eventually causing the vigilante to flee when his weapons proved ineffective against George. Following the Punisher to his father's mansion, a rambling George burst on to the scene while the Punisher was in the midst of a fire fight with his sister and father. Killing his father, George was presumed dead when the Punisher, after being allowed access to the Prufrock weapons vault by Martha, blasted him in the face with a rocket launcher and knocked him into the ocean. Predator Resurfacing sometime later, the Lifeform, now possessing two personalities, one peaceful and the other evil, began to feed off people while living in the alleys of Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan. During an encounter with two gang members, the Lifeform was forced to flee from them and the recently arrived Daredevil when one of the gang members shot off its arm with an automatic rifle. While fleeing, the Lifeform was drawn into a battle with supervillainess Typhoid Mary who managed to successfully drive off the Lifeform by appealing to its peaceful side. Once more driven to wandering, the Lifeform attempted to feast on a pair of teenagers only to be stopped by Daredevil. Attempting to appeal to the Lifeform and convince it to seek aid, Daredevil could only watch as the Lifeform was attacked by police with tranquilizers (which actually hasten its heart rate to the point Daredevil believed its heart would explode) and conventional firearms. Lifeform appeared to die when it collapses to the ground and dissolved, leaving only a bubbling puddle. The Quality of Mercy Regenerating, the Lifeform was approached by Mercy, an extraterrestrial who assisted beings wanting to die in committing suicide. Confused by the Lifeform's dual personality (one which wanted to die and the other which wanted to continue living), Mercy proceeded to teleport it to a ghost town in the Midwest where the Hulk was. Forcing the two minds of the Lifeform into a debate with the Hulk and his alter-ego, Dr. Bruce Banner, Mercy's machinations were ultimately fruitless, as in the end the Hulk and Lifeform only ended up fighting each other. After being knocked into a fire by the Hulk and temporarily killed by it, the Lifeform re-grew and was transported back to New York by Mercy. Despite it begging her to end its life, Mercy refused to do so and instead changed the Lifeform back into George Prufrock, but neglected to repair his damaged psyche. Mercy's transformation of the Lifeform back into George Prufrock proved only temporary, as, over time, George began to re-mutate. Tracking down a scientist named Lamar Kwiat who worked on the Progamma Virus, George discovered him in a hospital, slowly dying due to having been bitten by a monkey infected by with the Progamma Virus that had escaped when George first stole the Virus. Telling Lamar his origin and of his encounter with the Hulk and Mercy while he steadily mutated and devoured anyone who disturbed them, George (having become the Lifeform again) killed Lamar seeing itself as performing an act of mercy by killing the slowly dying scientist. Termination Devouring everyone in the hospital, the Lifeform drew S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention, who contacted Mister Fantastic to deal with the creature. With help from the Silver Surfer, Mister Fantastic tracked the Lifeform, which had grown into a gigantic monstrosity composed of malformed tentacles, mouths, arms and bulging muscle, to the East River, where it had been in the midst of eating marine life. Incapacitating Mister Fantastic, the Lifeform was attacked by the Silver Surfer, who flew it to a dead planet in space that Galactus had previously consumed with the intent of destroying it. Before the Silver Surfer could kill the Lifeform, its good personality emerged and begged the Silver Surfer to end its life. Unable to bring himself to kill the Lifeform because doing so would mean killing its innocent side, Silver Surfer regrettably left the being on the planet, its good side begging for death and its evil side complaining of its hunger. | Powers = * Enhanced Mutation * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Regenerative Healing Factor * Can survive on land, water, or in the vacuum of space | Abilities = George Prufock has some experiences in combat including the use of firearms and knives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Experiment Category:Terrorists Category:Scientists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Self Sustenance